


End this nonsense

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Six months ago they made a deal. Now she's back, and they decide what to do





	End this nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
This idea has been running in my head for quite some time now, and I finally got to write it :D  
I sinned, so that means this fic is NSFW  
Enjoy! <3

Six months. Six months since she was last seen in Boston. Her internship in London was a blast, but she was ready to go back home. She couldn’t say she missed the traffic or the weather, because it was the same as what she got used to from her everyday life.

Her first day back began without a hitch, Sienna providing her cookies and Jackie giving her coffee before they walked to the hospital. They talked along the way, catching her up to speed with what was going on when she was away.

The artificial lighting of the hospital greeted her as she made her way to the locker room to change into her white coat, her new hair color standing out against it proudly. Bryce joked a little about how it affected her brain cells count, to which she responded with a hair flip, a bright smile and a punch to his shoulder.

It just so happened that they had orientation that day, and most of the doctors were there by the time they arrived. She didn’t say when she was coming back exactly, so when a new batch of interns saw her, they didn’t recognize her right away. Rumors spread fast though, and by the time the meeting started, everyone knew who she was. She spotted Zaid and Ines, standing alongside Harper near her, and smiled at them brightly.

“Herondale, how the hell are you blonde? Who hurt you?” Zaid exclaimed, laughing loudly as he pointed his finger at her.

“Didn’t your mother teach you it’s not nice to point people out with your fingers, Dr. Mirani? And no one hurt me, don’t worry. It was actually a bet, and I won.” Claire responded, a wide grin on her face as he scoffed playfully.

“You _won _a bet and that’s why you’re blonde? I’m sorry, but it doesn’t really seem like a win to me.”

“Well, it will when I tell you that the losers had to dye their hair green.” She explained and saw the color draining from his face. Laughing, she patted him on the arm. “There is that face I wanted to see.”

“You look beautiful, Claire! We’re so happy you’re back!” Ines grabbed her by the shoulders, hugging her tightly to her.

“I’m happy to be back too, thank you.”

The hall got quiet as Naveen made his way to the middle of the room. He smiled at her widely and she responded in kind, waving her hand at him slightly. He nodded before he started speaking.

“Interns, welcome to the place that will become your new home… willingly or not.” A laugh ran through the room as the older part of the crowd knew exactly what he was talking about. “You’re about to face challenges you’d never think you’ll have to face. Fears you’d never think you have. Situations you’d never think you’d find yourselves in. But it’s all worth it. And you won’t be alone. You’ll all have a resident assigned to you, as well as an attending to watch over your progress, answer any questions and maybe even help.” He waved his hand at the bunch of people to his left, Claire included.

As his speech went on, she suddenly felt a hot gaze on the side of her face. _So he was watching,_ she thought in amusement, smirking softly under her breath. Focusing on Naveen’s words was hard when she knew Ethan observed her every move, but she did her best.

“… in my hand there is a list, each of you should get to know your resident today, as you will be spending a lot of time with them for the next few months. Let’s go, save some lives.” Naveen finished with a smile and a clap of his hands and a roaring applause accompanied him as he went to the side of the room.

Claire saw in the corner of her eye that Ethan made a move to approach her, but before he could reach her, a young man stood before her. His brown eyes sparkled, his black hair shined, and he seemed to be really sweet and polite. Some people might even say he was good-looking.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Connor Lynch, I believe you’re my resident? Dr. Herondale?” his voice flowed in the air smoothly, a sound pleasant to the ear. His smile contagious, his charm admirable.

“Yes, hello, nice to meet you, Dr. Lynch. Do you know your first patient already?” she asked, smiling softly at him, her fingers laced together as she talked. He shook his head, a little lost. “Not to worry. There, on the wall, is a list. It will show you who you are paired up with for your first patient. Find your partner and get to work.”

“Paired up? Aren’t _you_ my partner?” he asked, confused, with a sliver of disappointment in his voice. She laughed gently, shaking her head.

“No, I’m only here to supervise and help if that help is needed. Other than that, there is also Eth- Dr. Ramsey.” She caught herself before his name slipped from her lips, opting for his title instead. Her manicured hand pointed towards him delicately, and when she turned to him, their gazes finally met.

He was looking at her with that intense stare she knew so well, like all he wanted was to drag her off to somewhere private and have his way with her. He covered it up well, no one noticing his desire pooling in his eyes. She only noticed it because she was used to seeing it, from very few times they’ve been together before she left. Now, they were stuck in a hot gaze, neither noticing the world around them. A not-so-subtle cough brought her back to reality.

“Dr. Herondale… is everything alright?” Dr. Lynch asked, and she shook her head slightly, breaking their contact.

“Y-yes, everything’s fine. Now, get to work, I’ll check on you in a few hours.” she said, but it was clear that her thoughts were far away from him. She was so distracted that she almost didn’t feel the way Connor placed his hands on her arm as he spoke.

“I’ll look forward to seeing you again, Dr. Herondale.”

And with a dashing smile, he went away.

She was a little confused, but her eyes were already on Ethan. Or, should she say, on the place he was just a few minutes ago. Because now he was gone, and she was alone in the hall. Well, her and Sienna, who walked over to her and linked their arms together.

“Sooooo… how is your intern?” she sang excitedly, her eyes wide.

“Huh?”

“He’s so nice! And so… hot? Hello, Claire, how can you not see it? Unless…” she trailed off, a suggestive smirk residing on her face.

“Unless what, Sienna?” she said absentmindedly, not really paying attention to her friend, still looking at the place Ethan was standing just mere moments ago.

“Unless… there still is that _attending_ that has captured your heart… and never gave it back!” she teased her playfully, not minding where they were and who could hear them.

“Sienna!” she laughed, shoving her playfully. Her cheeks flushed with a deep, rosy color as she looked down, biting her lip.

“Aha! I knew it! You still like him!”

“Sienna! Please! Quiet.”

“Oh come on, as if he didn’t ask about you every day that you were gone.” She said that, but when she looked over at Claire, just to see her eyes wide in disbelief, she realized that her friend didn’t know that. She leaned in, her hand on Claire’s arm. “Don’t worry, he cares about you too. Now, go get him.” she winked smugly and ran off before she could say another word. Claire just shook her head and went to her duties, a flash of blue eyes in her mind every time she blinked.

\---- ----- ----

The day was not as fast-paced as she expected it to be, but it just meant that she had a lot of time to catch up with a lot of her duties. And she had a lot of those. From paperwork to her patients, she had her hands full. And then there also was that new intern, that seemed to find every opportunity to talk to her, not even trying to cover up that he was flirting with her. He was polite, sure, but he was not subtle, and everyone who heard him talking to her could see his intentions.

She made her way to the supply closet, her patient needing another pillow. It wasn’t normally one of her duties, but she decided to do it anyway. The light was on, but she didn’t see who was inside, as she was looking down at her pager. Only when she looked up did she see the brown mane and an ocean of blue, taking her apart, right where she was standing.

“Dr. Herondale.” He nodded his head to her respectively. A small smile was pulling on his lips as he dragged his eyes up her body.

“Dr. Ramsey. It’s been a while, how are you?” she closed the door behind her, leaning onto it with a curious look on her face.

“As for the last three hours, better.” He took a step towards her, as if he was testing the waters.

“Oh really? And why is that?”

“Well, for one, no interns bothered me today. And there is that resident that just came back, looking a little different than what I remembered her to be… still makes my brain stop though.” Another step towards her, his voice dropping to a low whisper.

“Your brain?” she took the last step between them, her hand rising to touch his hair. “You won’t need f. M. R. I. now, will you? Not that I would mind… the view is quite enjoyable, and I have a few questions I’d like to ask.” She smirked as he tilted his head to the side, into her hand.

“If you want me to take my shirt off, you should just ask.”

“Are you flirting with me? That’s dangerous, Ethan. Not that I’m complaining.” Her fingers grazed the side of his neck teasingly.

“How about that deal we had?” he murmured under his breath as he placed his hands on her sides, running them up and down in a soothing manner.

“We agreed that if I came back and we still were as miserable as before, we’d stop this nonsense.”

“And how are you?”

“Miserable. You?”

“Miserable.” He admitted, their eyes locked, breathing the same air, standing so close that he could see the golden specks in her eyes. “So what are we going to do about it?”

Her arms wrapped around his neck a little tighter, an unsure smile on her face. He squeezed his hands, her flesh delicate and warm to touch.

“You tell me.”

His eyes dropped to her lips, looking hungry, before they met hers again, and without saying a word, he pushed her up against the door, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She breathed in rapidly, her hands gripping his hair tightly as she moaned at the sensation. His hips pressed into hers, the intensity growing with each second. Teeth were clashing, hands were pulling on their clothing and the air was electrified, heavy with desire.

“What are you doing?” she breathed as his lips descended down her neck, nipping on her skin.

“Ending this nonsense.” He growled, his hand grabbing her knee, pulling her leg around his hip, grinding into her. The sound she made was so loud that he had to cover her lips with his palm, his eyes telling her to be quiet. Her green irises sparkled with mischief as her leg hauled him onto her, and a deep groan escaped his lips, loud and clear.

“Claire…”

A crash down he hall startled them both, their kiss ending abruptly. She was breathing heavily, a wide smile on her face as she observed him, how he tried to bring himself back to a presentable state. When he noticed her staring, he smirked, pulling her in for a kiss once more.

“So…” she trailed off, her fingers tracing the lines of his muscles on his chest. He shivered visibly, his hold on her tightening.

“I missed you.” he whispered, his finger curling one strand of her hair around. “I like it. Not as much as red, but it could be worse. Like green or something.” He joked, laughing along with her.

“I actually have a photo of Adam sporting the green hair. Kind of suits him. Here.” She reached of her phone, showing her a photo of a young man, smiling at the camera.

“Adam? _Who’s_ Adam?”

“Do I sense jealousy, Dr. Ramsey?” teasing, she leaned into him, kissing his cheek. “Adam was my roommate in London. A great guy, funny, cooks like a boss, bakes cookies almost as good as Sienna…” she stopped talking, seeing his eyes narrowing at her words. “… and his boyfriend is awesome too.”

The face he made caused her to laugh, leaning up to kiss his lips one last time. He tried to pull her back in, but she shook her head with a smirk.

“Not now. Behave, and _maybe_ you’ll get some kisses later.” With a soft kiss, she was gone, leaving him alone in the small room.

\---- ------ ----

Naveen called him to the conference room, some case needed his opinion. Upon entering he noticed that interns were sitting on the left side of the room, while residents and his other colleagues were sitting on the right. There was one free seat, right next to Naveen at the front of the table. And right next to Claire too. She smiled brightly at him as he approached her, and when he sat down, he reciprocated that smile.

“Thank you for coming. We seem to have a tough case, and I need all heads in on this…” Naveen began, trailing off onto the details of a patient.

Ethan listened carefully, taking notes, trying to crack the case from all possible angles, when he felt movement on his leg. He froze, his hand halting as he waited for the situation to progress. He didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was her leg, running up and down his calves slowly. Of all the times, she chose a very public and very important meeting to play footsies with him.

Being himself, he didn’t go down without a fight. His hand found hers under the table, twining their fingers softly. His feet played along, and when she seemed distracted, he brushed his hand along her thigh, smiling coyly when he heard her breath hitch behind him. She didn’t let him win, retaliating right when he was speaking, pinching the inside of his thigh. He was surprised to say the least, having to clear his throat before he could continue.

Their little games didn’t escape Naveen’s attention, smiling at them knowingly every few minutes. The meeting concluded after forty minutes, long forty minutes of back and forth teasing from both of them. Ethan said goodbye to his mentor and left, gripping Claire’s arm quickly as he passed her by.

\---- ------ ----

In the confinement of his office, he could finally take a breath and reflect on his relationship with her. Half a year without her put things for him in perspective. He thought that distance would do him good, that he would get over her, get over this infatuation he felt. What a fool he was. If anything, it only strengthened his feelings, elevated them into a bond so powerful, he found it impossible to stay away from her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and closing without knocking. A splash of blonde flashed before his eyes, and there was Claire, sitting on his desk next to him. He was too stunned to say anything about her barging in, because she was looking at him with a glint in her eyes.

“Claire, what…” he started, but was silenced when she spun his chair so he was facing her, her foot clad in a high heel separated his thighs and dug into a chair, pulling him closer to her. Her ankle grazed his length, causing him to gasp slightly in surprise. “… what are you doing, Rookie?”

“Well, we both misbehaved a little, and while that was fun, I’m thinking that we could… play a little more…” she trailed off, the tip of her shoe tracing a line up his manhood and further up his chest before going back down.

He stifled a groan at her actions, grabbing her thigh, only then noticing that she was no longer wearing her coat, instead dressed in her street clothes. Her skirt rode up when she sat down, and from where he was seated he could see the top of her stockings. He moved his hand up her thigh, exposing more and more of her skin, until the material of her skirt was bunched up around her hips, her underwear visible.

“You want to play?” he asked as he let his finger touch the hem of her panties slightly, watching her face closely. Her lips parted, eyes closing as she breathed deeply.

“If you want to- oh…” she started saying, but his actions stopped her rather quickly.

“Christ, Claire, those are soaked. Just how long have you been thinking about this?” he hissed as he pressed his index finger against her core, rubbing her through the material. She whimpered, leaning back a little, her hands supporting her from behind.

“Since I saw you tod- ay!” she exclaimed as he pinched her, biting her lip to muffle herself.

He pushed the material aside, teasing her entrance as he listened to her pleads. His other hand fell to her ankle for a moment, tickling her there. Distracted with his actions on her leg, she wasn’t thinking clearly when he started asking questions.

“How about that new intern of yours?” he asked as he caressed her calf.

“Connor? What about him?” she said, her words blending a little as he rubbed her.

“Oh, so it’s ‘Connor’ now?”

“Are you jealous, Ethan?” smiling this time, she directed her words at him in a teasing manner. His eyes narrowed, moving his hand from her ankle to her hip.

“Did you think about him too?”

“What? Of course not. Only you.” her focus was laser sharp now, aware of how his thought process went.

“Me? Did you think of me while he talked to you? While he…” he looked into her eyes before he slammed his finger inside of her, reveling in the moan she gave at the sensation. “… put his hand on you?”

He set a relentlessly slow pace, in and out as she toppled over him, her hands on his shoulders, her lips by his ear. Her whimpers were going straight into his ear, spurring him on.

“Ethan, please…” she groaned, her hips moving along with his fingers, feeling herself losing the control.

He wasn’t about to let her come for the first time on his fingers, no. She deserved more, and he wanted to give her more, take more. He removed his fingers, much to her protest, which died down fairly quickly when she saw what he intended.

His hand grabbed her leg from his chair and moved it over his shoulder, her other leg landing by his side as he hugged her to him. His lips attached to her like a starving man, working her to her edge so quickly she was sure she would pass out. She leaned back, watching him with hooded eyes. Their gazes met and he smirked against her, biting her ever so softly. Her climax attacked her out of nowhere and she was falling, her hands flying to grip onto him as she rode out her pleasure. Her hips moved against his face, his hands caressed her thighs tenderly. Claire breathed out a long breath before her eyes opened and she looked at him.

“Something tells me you enjoyed that almost as much as me.” She mused, leaning down to kiss him before she stood up, moving to his bookshelf.

She didn’t get far, because seconds later she was pinned to it, Ethan looking at her with raw hunger and desire. Like he would devour her if she so much as nodded her head. And that’s exactly what she did. His lips attacked hers again, stealing the air from her lungs. Her fingers grabbed the material of his white coat, pushing it off from his shoulders and abandoning it somewhere in the room.

“Ethan?” she breathed as he kissed her hand, moving up her arm.

“Yes?”

“I’m asking you to take your shirt off.” She whispered with humor tinting her voice. He leaned back, looking at her in disbelief.

“Seriously?” he laughed but reached for the buttons of his shirt nonetheless.

“You said so yourself, I’m just complying to your wishes.” She said coyly as she watched him strip. He looked at her from beneath his lashes, his stare hot and intense. “And pants too, while you’re at it.”

“Is that it?” he asked as he finished, standing before her in only his underwear. She nodded, pulling him back to her by his hand. Cupping him through the thin material, she smirked as his hips jerked towards her.

“Yes, I can manage the rest.” As if to demonstrate, she pulled his boxers down his legs and watched in amusement as he kicked them away eagerly. “See? We’re almost ready for the fun.”

“Almost?”

She nodded at his surprise, pointing to her panties with her finger. She’s never seen him more determined to do a thing in his life. Not even a blink later, she was standing before him in only her shirt and her skirt that was still rolled up to her hips.

“I’ll make it easier for you. Step back and enjoy.” Claire winked, moving her hands to her clothes, taking them off slowly, piece by piece. He seemed to be swallowing her with his eyes, stopping himself from throwing himself at her before she was finished.

His self-control was short-lived, and once she was as naked as he was, he gathered her in his arms and pressed her back against the bookshelf. Neither wanted or had time to wait any longer, and they groaned in unison as he eased into her. She gripped his shoulder with one hand as her legs wrapped around him, their hips moving against each other in a fast, impatient pace. It’s been so long since they were together, and yet they still remembered their bodies like their own. Claire still remembered what it did to him when she pulled his hair or dragged her nails along the skin of his back, and Ethan still knew where to kiss her to make her moan, how to angle his hips to hit the spot that made her scream.

The intensity was slowly becoming too much and Claire had to grab onto something to hold on. Her unoccupied hand reached up, grasping the edge of one of the shelves and gripped onto it for dear life. His hips continued pounding into hers, pushing her up against the bookshelf time and time again, lost in the feeling of her body around his.

They were so into the feeling that they didn’t notice the books shaking from their movements, until one of them fell to the ground with an empty sound. Their bodies slowed down, searching for the cause of the commotion.

“Look, there it is.” She laughed as she pointed to the book. Her giggle filled the room as she pressed her ankles into his backside, their lovemaking taking a more playful note. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against him as they kissed. The incident didn’t stop him from wanting to make her fall apart, and even though they were both grinning, his movements were relentless.

Ethan moved his hands from her knees to her bottom, squeezing her as he rammed into her time and time again. The new angle allowed him to brush against the spot inside of her more easily, then he lifted her up even more, hitting the spot every time.

“Ethan!” she laughed as she came, her giggles melting into moans over time. Her inner muscles squeezed him tightly, pulling him right along with her, and with a strangled groan of her name, he climaxed too.

Their bodies pressed closely together as their breathings came back to normal. She pulled him into a kiss, tender and slow, expressing her feelings, showing him how much she missed him. He did that too, embracing her tightly for a moment longer before letting her back down on her feet.

They dressed without rushing, taking care of each other and sharing shameless stares at their bodies. Then, finally, they sat down in his office chair, her in his lap, resting. He ran his fingers through her hair, his other hand on her thigh, stroking her there in soothing motion.

A knock to the door interrupted their silence and she moved to stand up, but he stopped her, pulling her back to their previous position.

“We said we’re stopping the nonsense.” He murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to the side of her head as the door opened.

“Dr. Ramsey? Do you know where Dr. Herondale might be? I was looking for her everywhere but- oh.” Dr. Lynch spoke up, but stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the situation before him.

“You found her. Now, can we help you?” Ethan responded, only mildly annoyed, but extremely smug as his grip on Claire tightened.

“Oh, um, nothing that can’t wait. Sorry for… interrupting.” He made a quick exit, closing the door behind him.

Claire and Ethan looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. She stood up, pulling him to his feet by his hands.

“Come on, let’s continue our fun at home.” She prompted him, smiling smugly at the eagerness in his eyes.

“I’ll follow you anywhere.”


End file.
